


The Walls Came Crumbling Down

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW 30 Day Smut Challenge [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has anxiety, Boys In Love, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, NSFW 30 day challenge, Panic Attacks, Thomas has OCD and social anxiety, cuddling naked fun, grounding questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton wakes up next to Thomas Jefferson after sleeping together, and when Alexander sees a different side to Thomas, he may just want to keep him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time anything close to smut, so please, give me feedback.
> 
> One thing about this challenge. I will not update every day. I know it's the point to do that, but I do not have the time to do that. I will probably update on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and the occasional Saturday. No Sundays, Wednesdays, or Fridays.
> 
> I hope you like this!
> 
> Edit: I realized this had some formatting issues so I went back and fixed it.  
> I apologize if my portrayal of a panic attack is mistaken. I do not personally have any anxiety issues.

Alexander woke up groaning, head pounding. He glanced around the room he was in, not recognizing it as his own. He looked down at his nude body, and he confirmed his suspicions. 

 

"Shit," he moaned. He told himself he was going to stop sleeping around, but nope. As soon as someone propositioned him while he had a little bit of alcohol in his system, he was a goner. 

 

"Fuck," he muttered, his head starting to scream at him again. He tried to extract himself from whoever was holding him so he could get a better look. The man had his head buried in a pillow while still holding Alexander tight to his chest. He winced at the uncomfortable looking position and sighed when the man just clenched tighter as he tried to make his escape.

 

Despite this, he wriggled harder, before finally noticing the not-so-subtle and not-so-covered morning wood pressing against his naked ass. He stilled. Now he really wanted to know who he slept with last night because damn were they hung.

 

Fuck, were those abs he felt his back pressing against?

 

"HEY," he yelled, startling the other man awake. He craned his neck backwards, as the other man still had a vice-like grip on him. He grinned at the prospect of finally getting to know who this Greek God-like person was, but the smile was quickly wiped off his face as he realized who he was in bed with.

 

"Jefferson?" He uttered, shocked. It's not like he hadn't lusted after his rival before this encounter, but he never thought he would actually get the balls to go after him. Damnit, he couldn't even remember it. 

 

"What the-Hamilton? What are you doing in my bed?" Jefferson asked, confused. He quickly took his arms off of him, and despite his usual disdain for Jefferson, Alexander couldn't help but feel disappointed at the loss of the warmth.

 

"What, Jefferson? You so stupid you can't even guess what happened last night?" He mocked, turning over in the bed to get a better look at Jefferson's face. Shit, this bed was so comfortable. He could lay in it all day. Preferably with Jefferson's hard cock still pressing against his rim just right.

 

"Oh shit," Jefferson muttered, facepalming. Alexander glared at him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, oh well. We slept together. We still hate each other, don't worry." He rolled his eyes, forcing back the hurt he felt when he heard Jefferson's disappointed groan at the prospect of sleeping with him.

 

He rolled out of bed, pulled on the first boxers he saw, and stumbled his way to the bathroom, squinting at the blindingly bright lights that Jefferson had. God, couldn't he have just stuck with the dorms and not a fucking apartment? 

 

He grimaced at the taste of his mourning breath mixed with the alcohol. He reached for a toothbrush blindly, not caring that it was probably Thomas'. They had already had sex, what harm would it do?

 

After he was done, he shoved the toothbrush back in the little toothbrush holder and was about to walk out of the bathroom, not feeling the need to pee, when he heard it. A huge, loud blast of thunder. He froze, panicking, immediately brought back to memories of the hurricane. 

 

He started breathing heavier, vision growing blurry. He vaguely realized that his back was against the door now and that he was making a lot of racket by slamming his back against the wall and sinking down to the floor. However, he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing he could see was all the rain and the wreckage and all of his friends being carried away by the flood…

 

Meanwhile, Thomas leaning against the bathroom door, concerned. Alexander had been in there quite a while, and he could hear the whimpering from inside.

 

"Alexander?" He tried, knocking on the door. The only thing he got was more whimpering.

 

Sighing, he pushed the door open and was surprised to find that it was harder to push open, as Alexander was leaning against it with his head in his knees.

 

Alexander sobbed quietly when the door was pushed open behind him and flinched when Thomas got on the floor beside him. Without skipping a beat, Thomas started doing something that startled Alex.

 

"Hamilton, name 5 things you can see."

 

Despite his vague surprise, Alexander quickly responded with, "You, my hands shaking, your ridiculously expensive looking shampoo, the shower curtain, and the toilet." 

 

"4 things you can hear."

 

"You talking, me breathing, the dripping of the faucet, your foot tapping against the floor."

 

"3 things you feel," Thomas said gently.

 

"These boxers against my skin, you touching my arm, the cold floor." His voice wasn't as shaky anymore.

 

"2 things you smell."

 

"The lavender that you spray in here and your body odor," Alexander said quickly, relieved that they were almost done.  
"Now, 1 thing you can taste," Thomas finished, holding onto Alexander's face, caressing it gently.

 

"My spit," he said, breathing deeply.

 

"You decent now?" Thomas asked, concerned, one hand now moving down to his legs. 

 

Alexander didn't even know what he was doing until he was being scooped up into his arms. He inadvertently snuggled closer to Thomas' chest because fuck he was warm.

 

"What the hell, Jefferson?" He swore, beating at his chest after realizing what was happening. Thomas simply chuckled in response.

 

"I'm assuming that means you're fine," he said, smiling gently. He gently dropped Alex on the bed before climbing in and wrapping his long limbs around Alexander like an octopus.

 

"Yeah. I-I'm good, for now. But, uh, do you think I can get up and take my boxers off? I feel kind of…trapped when I have any clothing on after a panic attack," he said, embarrassed, his cheeks red. Thomas simply smiled down at him while getting up.

 

"Of course."

 

After Alexander had gotten his boxers off, Thomas pulled him back down onto the bed, holding him close against his chest, and Alexander couldn't help but feel glad that he had broken his promise of not sleeping with anyone anymore. 

 

"Thomas?" He asked, voice muffled by his hard chest. Alexander was somewhat surprised by the name coming out of his mouth because when had Jefferson become Thomas?

 

"Yes?" Came a groggy reply. Alexander suppressed the urge to giggle at the fact that Thomas had already been on his way to going back to sleep.

 

"How did you know those grounding questions?" He looked up at Thomas through his eyelashes, and Thomas decided right then and there that he had never seen someone whose beauty was comparable to Alexander's.

 

"I have social anxiety and I'm OCD. The OCD isn't super bad, but combined with the anxiety…it can get really hard sometimes. James looked them up for me and he used them during one of my panic attacks. They really helped." He responded, the hesitation in his voice nearly unnoticeable. 

 

Instead of responding, Alexander just buried his face further into Thomas' chest, wrapping his bare legs around Thomas' equally bare hips. He pressed his pelvis against the larger man's, and Thomas groaned as he felt his growing cock rub against Alex's hardness. However, instead of rutting against him, he instead smiled down at Alexander. 

 

"Can we just lie here together? No sex?" He asked shyly, rubbing his large hands against the smaller man's back. 

 

"Okay," Alex answered, as shy as Thomas had been. He placed his hands on Thomas' chest and gently arched his neck for a kiss before tucking his head into Jefferson's neck while pressing his body as close as physically possible to the other man's. 

 

Thomas put his head on top of Alexander's, kissing it gently, before moving his chin to rest against Alex's forehead.

Alexander couldn't remember a time when he had been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you did, comment, leave kudos, or do both.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: Thomas Jefferson actually did have really bad social anxiety. That's as far as I will go.


End file.
